Aki no Kage
by Ashita no Athena
Summary: Aki, la "Hija" de Nikaido Akira, vive en el mundo de los humanos pero tiene un problema: no puede utilizar sus poderes de Rei como quisiera. A pesar de eso, tiene una vida normal hasta que una misteriosa figura aparece y le ofrece ayuda para como usar sus poderes y volverse una Rei completa.
1. Chapter 1

**_NOTA: La historia tiene lugar en el mundo del anime pero en este Akira ya se ha convertido en el rey de los Rei. También tomé información del manga así que los personajes y sus personalidades son una combinación entre manga/ anime. Aún así espero que les guste la historia. ¡Que la disfruten!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Mi nombre es Aki y soy una chica de 16 años que asiste a la preparatoria con sus dos mejores amigos. Tal vez pienses que soy una chica normal pero la verdad es que no es así.

Yo soy una Rei y nosotros somos seres especiales quienes junto con los Shin tenemos la misión de mantener el balance entre la luz y la oscuridad.

Yo nací gracias a un ritual prohibido que se llevó a cabo poco después que el descendiente directo de la realeza de los Rei, Nikaido Akira, tomara su puesto como rey. Desde entonces han pasado dieciseis años, durante los cuales viví en el reino de la luz hasta tres meses cuando ocurrió el incidente.

Hasta ese día, solamente me había preocupado en mi crecimiento físico y mental pero nunca preocupe por mis poderes .Ese día fui raptada por un Shin llamado Shiki junto con un grupo de poderosos koukuchis .Poco después del salir del mundo de la luz y adentrarnos al mundo de las sombras, fuimos interceptados por el Akira y Kou-ojisan

Ellos lograron derrotar a Shiki y eliminar varios kokuchis con tan solo un golpe pero cuando yo los golpeaba con mi arma, no ocurría lo mismo. Me sentí patética no solo porque no pude derrotar a ningún kokuchi sin la ayuda de Akira o Kou-ojiisan sino porque me di cuenta que mis poderes no estaban completos y de esta manera no sería de ayuda para Akira para mantener el balance

Desde entonces me dedique a entrenar día y noche para poder mejorar. Ya sea que entrenara sola o con Akira, no lograba ningún avance. Un día, Akira me informó que iría un tiempo a vivir al mundo de los día, Kou-jisan vendría a recogerme para llevarme al mundo humano a vivir por un tiempo.

-¡No quiero!

-Te irás hoy mismo

-Pero yo quiero quedarme

Me dio una mirada tan penetrante que me hizo callar al instante, sabía que no había posibilidad de discutir con él. A partir de se día, me fui a vivir con Kou-ojisan, Aya-obasan y su hijo Aoi. También decidieron inscribirme a la preparatoria en donde además de Aoi también tenía como compañero a Kei, el hijo de Keigo quien había sido el mejor amigo de Akira.

-El Desayuno esta listo- gritó desde la cocina Aya-obasan

Me desperté y mientras me arreglaba para ir a la escuela, le di una mirada rápida a mi cuarto. Yo tenía una cama y un escritorio que habían arreglado para mi llegada. También me habían comprado algo de ropa y otros objetos de uso personal.

Cuando bajé a la cocina vestida con mi uniforme escolar, Aoi ya estaba desayunando.

-Buenos días-dije mientras me sentaba a la mesa

-Buenos días, chibi-Aki- me dijo Aoi, mientras se metía un poco de arroz a la boca

-Solo soy ocho centímetros más chica que tu

-¡Kya! Cuando te enojas te ves tan linda y adorable-dijo Aoi, poniendo ambas manos en sus mejillas.

-Deja a Aki-chan en paz, en serio, creo que has sacado lo peor la forma de ser de tu padre-dijo Aya-obasan dándome un tazón de arroz blanco- aquí tienes.

Aya-obasan era muy amble con nosotros pues no solo preparaba el desayuno sino también nuestros bentos. Aya-obaasan se iba a su trabajo pues además de ser maestra en su dojo familiar, era una oficial de policía.

-Buenas- escuchamos una voz somnolienta que al instante nos dimos cuenta que era la voz de Kou-ojisan quien estaba parado en la entrada de la puerta

\- Oyaji- dijo Aoi

-Buenos días, Kou-ojisan

\- ¿Acabas de llegar del bar?- preguntó Aya-obasan quien estaba terminando de servir mi desayuno y se preparaba para sentarse y comerse su desayuno junto con nosotros.

\- No, llegué hace tres horas pero me quedé dormido en el sillón y desperté cuando los escuché hablar-dijo mientras tomaba el vaso de jugo de naranja del desayuno de Aoi

-¡Hey Oyaji, no tomes mis cosas!

\- No deberías dormir en el sillón, te puede lastimar la espalda- lo regaño Aya-obasan

-Siii!- respondió alegremente Koujisan, como la voz de un niño lleno de entusiasmo

A pesar de que casi siempre se la pasaba Aya-obasan regañando a Kou-ojisan, en realidad ellos tienen una muy buena relació -ojisan siempre llegaba muy tarde en las noches porque trabajaba en un bar que se llamaba STILL ( lo había recibido de un conocido) y siempre dormía en las mañanas cuando nosotros estábamos en la preparatoria.

Estaba terminando mi desayuno cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

\- Ese debe de ser Kei que ha venido a recogerlos.-dijo Aya-obasan y nos dio nuestras cajas de bento antes de ir a la puerta a abrir.

Aya-obasan caminaba enfrente de nosotros y ella fue la primera en abrir la puerta y darle la cara a Kei

-Buenos días Kei- dijo Aya-obasan

-Buenas Aya-san- respondió el joven que estaba al otro lado de la puerta

Kei era el hijo del mejor amigo de Akira, Keigo. Había visto muchas fotografías de Akira y Keigo en sus días de juventud en la casa de Kou-ojisan . Kei era idéntico a su padre aunque tenía el cabello color cafe claro como era en realidad el cabello de la hermana mayor de su hermana. Kei vivía con su madre y su tía mientras que Keigo se la pasaba constantemente en viajes entrenando porque ahora era un boxeador profesional.

\- Te ves tan lleno de energía como siempre y ¿tienes noticias de Keigo?

\- Oyaji sigue en entrenando en Tailandia y no tiene planeado regresar por una larga temporada

\- Pero si acaba de ganar el campeonato mundial ¿no?

-Okasan, debemos apresurarnos o no llegaremos a tiempo a la escuela- dijo Aoi, en nombre de nosotros que teníamos nuestro salida interrumpida

\- Perdón, perdón- dijo obasan mientras se movía a un lado y nos daba oportunidad de salir- que tengan un buen viaje.

Cuando salimos de la casa, Kei nos esperaba con una gran y cálida sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Kei- le saludé a nuestro amigo

-Buenas, será mejor que nos demos prisa o no llegaremos a tiempo a la escuela

Los tres caminamos juntos a la escuela como lo hacíamos todos los días. Aoi, Kei y yo habíamos logrado formar una amistad propia más allá del hecho que nuestros padres fueran amigos. Ellos me habían aceptado inmediatamente y juntos se dedicaron a enseñarme muchas cosas del mundo humano que yo desconocía. Los dos chicos no parecía importarles el hecho de que fuera una Rei o que no tuviera poderes lo que me hizo muy feliz. En el poco tiempo desde que nos conocimos, se habían convertido en mis mejores amigos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Los primeros cinco periodos de la escuela pasaron rápido y cuando tuvimos nuestra hora de almuerzo, Kei y Aoi ya habían desaparecido pero yo sabía donde estaban. Cuando llegue a la azotea de escuela, están sentados en el piso.

-Veo que viniste Aki - me dijo con una gran sonrisa Aoi

-Olvidaste el bento que te hizo Aya-obasan en el salón- le dije mientras mostraba mi caja de bento y la suya que las sostenía con una mano.

-¡Wow! Eso suena delicioso ¿me pregunto que habrá preparado hoy Aya-san?-dijo Kei quien me quitaba emocionado nuestras cajas de bento de mi mano

-Oye, no te voy a dar de mi comida-dijo Aoi quien en un instante le arrebató su bento a Kei y lo abrió

\- ¡Wow, ese Karage se ve delucioso! Me pregunto que...¿ donde está?

-Yo tampoco te voy a dar el mío- le dije a Kei abriendo mi caja y sentándome alado de Aoi

\- Tu velocidad también ha mejorado

\- Ni aunque me elogies te voy a dar- le dije poniendome un camarón en la boca

\- Tu tempura también se ve delicioso-dijo Kei a quien no podía evitar que la saliva saliera por la boca

\- Tienes tu propia comida- dijo Aoi dando un bocado a las verduras

-Pero la comida de la tienda no se compara a un bento hecho en casa ¿por favor?

No pude evitar sentirme culpable al ver sus tiernos ojos rogado por un poco de nuestra comida hecha en casa

\- Que se le puede hacer. Esta bien puedes comer un poco de mi comida pero me darás tu onigiri de salmón

En ese momento,Kei sacó unos palillos de su bolsillo y agarró uno de los vegetales al vapor de mi bentou; ya estaba tan acostumbrado a que le compartiéramos comida que ahora incluso traía consigo sus propios palillos. Todos estábamos dando los primeros bocados a la comida cuando la puerta de la azotea se abrió violentamente. Un grupo de pandilleros apareció y empezaron a gritarnos.

-¡Jefe, el trío llegó antes que nosotros otra vez!- dijo uno de los pandilleros

-Por eso le dije que debía apresurarnos jefe-dijo otro de los pandilleros con voz temblorosa

-Imbéciles yo soy el gran jefe y no debo de apresurarme para que nadie gane nuestro lugar para almorzar. Oigan imbéciles que están sentados ¡muévanse de nuestro lugar!- gritó el más alto, musculoso y gordo de ellos a quien los pandilleros se referían como jefe y que con el dedo nos señalaba.

-¡Oh! Si que se han tardado. Ayer llegaron cuando apenas habíamos llegado a la azotea mientras que hoy nos hemos sentado y hemos comenzado a comer- dijo Kei metiéndose otro camarón a la boca.

-Oye ya es suficiente de camarones, Kei.- regañé a mi amigo.

-Nosotros llegamos antes a este lugar . Si no quieren salir lastimados, será mejor que nos dejen tranquilos.- dijo Aoi con un tono amenazador pero sin moverse de su lugar y metiéndose un poco de arroz a la boca

-¡Jefe!- gritaron al unísono los cinco pandilleros.

-Bien si así están las cosas ¡Hey imbéciles los desafío a una pelea de puños! El ganador se quedará con el lugar.

-¿Otra vez?- dijimos al mismo tiempo los tres con una cara de fastidio

-¡Cállense!- gritó enojado el jefe

-Bien si así quieren las cosas, yo seré su oponente- les anuncié a la pandilla mientras me levantaba y le daba mi bento a Kei- cuídalo pero no te comas toda mi comida.

En la cara del jefe de la pandilla podía ver reflejado los sentimientos de ira y de sorpresa y de repente se soltó a reír. Poco después su secuaces hicieron lo mismo.

\- ¿Una mujer? ¿De verdad esperen que peleemos contra una mujer ¡No nos hagan reír! Aoi y Kei no sean cobardes y peleen contra nosotros.

\- Te equivocas si piensas que por ser mujer ella es débil. Ella es tan fuerte que fácilmente podría derrotarlos.

-¿Qué?- gritaron al mismo tiempo los cinco pandilleros

-Basta de bromas-gritó el jefe mientras corría con el puño cerrado hacia Aoi- ¡Te daré tu merecido!

Pero antes de que el puño tocara a Aoi, lo detuve. El jefe se libró de mi agarre y retrocedió unos pasos.

-Normalmente no peleo con mujeres pero si así quieres.

El jefe de los pandilleros me lanzó un puño directo a la cara pero cuando me iba a tocar, lo detuve. Él trató de librarse de mi agarre pero no se lo permití, poniendo más fuerza que antes. Entonces sin voltearme a verlo, le pregunté a Aoi.

-Nee Aoi ¿puedo decir que fue defensa propia si ellos atacaron primero?

-¿Mmm? Creo que sí- dijo Aoi con un bocado de comida en la boca

-Entonces no me contendré

Solté la mano del jefe y se este se alejó un poco de mi, cuando nuevamente se lanzó al ataque, esta vez sin la tranquilidad de antes, de forma salvaje lanzó muchos golpes que yo con facilidad esquivaba .En un momento vi una abertura entre sus golpes que utilicé para lanzarle un golpe a su cara, tirándolo al suelo y dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Jefe!- gritaron los delincuentes- y al instante se lanzaron a atacarme.

Comencé a pelear con cada uno de los miembros y fue cuando empezaron a venir a mi mente varias cosas. Siendo una Rei , estaba acostumbrada a las peleas porque desde hace mucho tiempo, Akira se había dedicado a enseñarme como pelear.

De hecho, cuando había ingresado a la escuela, después de decir mi nombre me pidieron decir si había algo sobre mi persona. En aquél momento se me hizo muy normal (aunque después Aya-obasan me regaño y junto con Kou-ojisan tuvieron que explicarme todo para entender la situación ) decir que entrenaba todos los días con Akira.

Yo no sabía, pero Akira había sido conocido como un excelente peleador en la escuela por lo que muchas personas me vinieron a buscar para comprobar mi fuerza, pues no podían creer que una mujer peleara al igual que el legendario Nikaidou suerte, Aoi y Kei siempre estaban a mi lado cuando ocurrían las batallas y ellos también peleaban creo que Aoi y Kei ya eran buscados por su fuerza antes de que me les uniera.

Por fin, parecía que había caído el último de la pandilla. Yo me estaba dirigiendo a mi lugar cuando detrás de mi escuché un grito de dolor. Al dar vuelta sobre mis talones, vi a Aoi sostener a uno de los pandilleros por el cuello, provocando que el joven soltara el cuchillo que tenía en la mano.

-No deberías hacerlo, oniichan. Generalmente no me importa meterme en las batallas cuando es por defensa personal pero no puedo permitir el uso de armas como miembro del comité disciplinario- dijo Aoi con una sonrisa en su cara

Yo no entendí muy bien a que se refería hasta que vi su brazo izquierdo el brazalete rojo que todos los del comité disciplinario usaban.

-¡Wow! No sabía que eras parte del comité disciplinario. Felicidades Aoi

-Kya que tu lo digas es tan lindo chibi-Aki

\- ¡Aoi!

Vi otro pandillero acercarse a Aoi con un cuchillo por detrás pero fue detenido por Kei con un golpe en el estómago que lo dejó fuera de combate.

-Oye Aoi ¿no crees que será problemático que tu seas del comité cuando siempre te metes en peleas?- `preguntó Kei

-Lo sé pero okasan ha estado insistiendo demasiado en el asunto así que no tuve otra opción. Ella cree que perteneciendo al Comité Disciplinario cambiaré mi actitud con respecto a las peleas.

-¿Y tú que piensas?- le preguntamos Kei y yo al mismo tiempo

-La verdad no creo cambiar pero por el momento seguiré en el Comité Disciplinario

-Bueno ahora que hemos derrotado a los chicos creo que por fin comeré mi bento ¿cuánto tiempo queda antes que empiece la clase?- les pregunté ala mismo tiempo que agarraba mi bentou del suelo y me sentaba para comer

-Creo que diez minutos- dijo Kei sacando sus onigiris de tienda de la bolsa y sentándose a mi lado izquierdo mientras me daba el onigiri de salmón

\- Para ser precisos, faltan ocho minutos y medio- dijo Aoi viendo su reloj que tenía en su muñeca, sentándose a mi lado derecho y agarrando otro onigiri de la bolsa de Kei

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Yo también te di de mi comida

Yo estaba a punto de darle una mordida a mi onigiri cuando sentí "esa presencia" que hizo que mis extremidades se congelaran por un momento.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Aoi ante mi repentino cambio

-No, nada- dije poniendo una sonrisa en mi rostro para después darle una mordida a mi onigiri- nada mal para una comida de tienda.

Siempre sucedía lo mismo: uno o dos veces al día ya sea después de una pelea o al regresar a siempre sentía "esa presencia" cerca de mí, pero cada vez que me decidía a ir a investigar, la presencia desaparecía antes de que pudiera descubrir su identidad.

Nuestro hora de receso terminó y regresamos a nuestro salón para el siguiente periodo de clase. Cuando las clases terminaron, regresé sola a casa pues ese día Aoi tenía reunión con el Comité Disciplinario mientras que Kei tenía práctica con el Club de Boxeo. Al llegar a casa había una nota de Aya-obasan en la mesa que decía: "Tuve una reunión de emergencia y no voy a poder a llegar a casa a temprano."

Cuando dejé la nota en la mesa, Kou-ojisan estaba entrando en el comedor pero esta vez ya estaba completamente despierto y arreglado para ir a trabajar STILL

-Aki-chan bienvenida, es inusual verte regresando a casa sola ¿dónde está Aoi y Kei?

-Aoi tenía reunión con el Comité Disciplinario y Kei tenía práctica con el club.

-No sé que está pensando Aya al obligarlo a meterse al Comité Disciplinario

Kouojisan sacó un cigarrillo antes de voltear a preguntarme:

-Ya que no están ni Aoi ni Aya ¿te gustaría ir a entrenar conmigo?

Pelear a su nivel era muy difícil pues incluso a Akira tenía problemas. Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos al bar pero nos detuvimos varias cuadras antes en un terreno abandonado en donde practicábamos siempre que teníamos tiempo. Kou-ojisan se transformó en un Rei y comenzó a lanzarme golpes y patadass con una gran y fuerza y velocidad a las que muchas de ellas no alcancé a detenerlas.

-¡Vamos Aki-chan! o ¿esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer?-dijo Kou-ojisan en un intento por provocarme

Ahora me tocaba a mi atacarlo y le lancé una serie de rápidas patadas y puñetazos que aunque no todas lograron golpearlo, pude provocarle un daño considerable.

-Bien parece que estas mejorado un poco pero ahora….

Kou-ojisan sacó sus correas que utilizó en un intento de atraparme con ellas. Yo no me quedé atrás y saqué mi hoz con la que inútilmente trataba de impedir que me atrapara mientras las cortaba cada vez que se me acercaban demasiado.

-Vamos Aki apenas estamos empezando el verdadero entrenamiento

Las correas de Kou-ojisan estaban cargadas con sus poderes como Rei y solamente si yo era capaz de sacar mis poderes como Rei y de alguna manera lograra pasar mi poder a mi arma podría realmente derrotarlo. Yo corrí y destruí las correas muchas veces pero ninguno de mis ataque fue lo suficientemente bueno para impedir que siguieran creciendo gracias al poder de Koujisan y finalmente tras minutos de lucha fui atrapada completamente por las correas sin la posibilidad de és de eso, quitó las correas ami alrededor y me dejo en el suelo.

-No puedo ni usar mi arma como se debe ni puedo transforme en un animal como Kou-ojiisan tampoco- dije con un tono de resignación.

-Vamos, no te preocupes- me dijo Kou-jisan quien había vuelto a su forma humana y tenía una mano sobre mi cabeza -Poco a poco estás mejorando, seguramente dentro de poco tiempo podrás utilizar tus poderes de Rei con normalidad.

-Sí- dije sin mucho entusiasmo

-Alégrate- me dijo mientras revolvía mi cabello como una forma de demostrar su cariño- Tú eres la única hija de Akira.

Ya sabía a lo que se refería con eso. Normalmente, un rey tenía varios niños que eran humanos poseedores de un inshi de luz que se transformaban a Rei pero extrañamente ese no había sido el caso con Akira. Solo yo había sido creada con la técnica prohibida y desde entonces a pesar de las sugerencias de Kou-ojisan y los demás, el rey solamente se había dedicado a cuidarme y trabajar en mantener el balance de los mundos.

-Que tarde es- grité cuando saqué el celular para ver la hora- Debo de apresurarme a empezar a hacer la tarea antes de la cena.¡Nos vemos después !- le dije y me di vuelta para regresar corriendo a la casa

-¡Aki, espera!- gritó Kou

-¿Qué ocurre-volté la cara hacia Kou-ojisan

-No nada….que te vaya bien

Sin nada más que agregar me fui corriendo a la casa. Llegué a la casa e inmediatamente me puso a hacer tarea pero al todavía no regresar Aya-obasan me puse a preparar la cena así que cuando Aya-obasan y Aoi regresaron, la comida estaba hecha y comimos todos juntos. Yo me subí a mi cuarto a terminar lo poco que me faltaba de mis deberes de la escuela cuando escuche en la puerta unos toquidos.

-Pase- dije sin prestar mucha atención

Cuando me di cuenta, era Aya-obasan

-Gracias por preparar la comida. Esperaba poder llegar antes de las 7 pero al final llegué más tarde.

-No hay ningún problema después de todo ustedes me están permitiendo quedarme aquí; es lo menos que puedo hacer. Además, así puedo hacer buen uso de las clases de cocina que Kou-ojisan me dio.

Todo se quedó en silencio cuando de la nada Aya-obaasan dijo:

-Qué extraño

-¿Qué?- lo dije casi por reflejo

-Akira es muy descortés, casi no le gusta trabajar en equipo y odiaba la escuela pero tú eres muy cortés , entiendes la importancia de trabajar en equipo y por lo que me ha dicho Aoi nunca faltas a clases. A pesar de que son algo así como familia son completamente diferentes

Aya-obaasan debió de ver mi confusión porque inmediatamente dijo

-Olvida lo que dije…..descansa y buenas noches.

Aya-obasan salió de mi cuarto y después de acabar la tarea me fui ala cama con palabras de Aya-obasan que seguían en mi cabeza y aunque yo sabía que no las había dicho con malas intenciones no podía sacarlas . Las palabras de Aya-obaasan me recordaron mi incapacidad de no saber usar mis poderes como Rei a diferencia del rey que era invencible al momento de ese momento, volví a sentir "esa presencia" pero diferencia de antes, la presencia esta vez era muy fuerte. Me cambié de ropa y salí en dirección a donde sentía la presencia la cual no desapareció sino que conforme me acercaba se hacia más fuerte. Finalmente frente a mi estaba el dueño de esa presencia: un hombre con cabello tan blanco como la nieve que usaba un largo abrigo y sombrero negro

-Buenas Noches- me saludó el hombre con una sonrisa en su cara

-Así que esa presencia que he sentido durante todo este tiempo has sido tú ¿verdad?

-Tienes una muy buena intuición, Aki-chan

\- Ya sabes mi nombre así que ahora dime el tuyo ¿Cómo te llamas?

El hombre se quitó el sombre e hizo una pequeña reverencia ante mí

-Mi nombre es Kurogane y es un gusto conocerte

No dije nada, solo hice una pequeña reverencia como él la había hecho antes de preguntar-No entiendo ¿porque un Shin querría conocerme?

Kurogane pareció ligeramente sorprendido antes de sonreírme una vez más.

\- Como podría esperarse de Aki-chan

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunté un poco preocupada y un poco asustada.

-Has venido del mundo humano con la esperanza de convertirte en una Rei completa ¿no es así? Pero al parecer no ha habido resultados

Me sorprendió mucho que supiera tanto de mi y que yo apenas lo conociera e inmediatamente me puse en guardia para pelear. Pude sentir su poder y me di cuenta que era más fuerte que yo pero al menos podría intentar golpearlo y salir corriendo para buscar por ayuda.

-Tranquila, no quiero hacerte daño en realidad lo que quiero es ayudarte.

-¿Cómo planeas hacerlo?- le pregunté con algo de incredulidad.

Lllevaba varios meses entrenando con Kou-ojisan y apenas estabamos teniendo resultado y, aunque no me agradara del todo, tener alguien más para entrenarme aunque fuera un Shin tal vez podría ayudarme a avanzar más rápido en volverme un Rei capaz de usar sus poderes correctamente

-¿Qué te parece mañana vernos en tu escuela a las 12 de la noche? Si vienes, entonces entenderás lo que quiero decir.

Justo después de decir eso, desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. Nuestro encuentro fue tan rápido que cuando se fue, por un momento pensé que se trataba de un sueño, pero al recordar la fuerte presencia que había sentido me hizo darme cuenta que no había sido un sueño sino el encuentro con un Shin tan poderoso como misterioso.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Me fui a casa a dormir pensando si debería ir o no a la encuentro. Finalmente cuando desperté decidí ir pero preferí ir yo sola sin decirle a nada a nadie. Así paso mi día como cualquier otro: escuela, receso, peleas, escuela hasta que llegó la noche. Después de cenar me fui a mi cuarto y lo cerré con llave para luego salir por la ventana de mi cuarto y que nadie notara mi desaparición. Cuando llegué a mi escuela, entré y comencé a andar los corredores sin rumbo alguno y fue ahí donde me encontré a Kurogane de nuevo .

-Que bueno verte de nuevo Aki-chan.

-Y ahora ¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer?

-Desde el momento que entraste a la escuela, entraste al Mundo del Espejo y que gracias al hechizo que yo he creado ha copiado los alrededores dentro de este mundo.

-¿Qué?

-En el momento en el que libere este hechizo de largo alcance regresaremos al mundo de los humanos; a tu verdadera escuela ,que está infestada de kokuchis fuera de control.

Kurogane sacó una daga que me lanzó y atrapé. La daga era pequeña con un mango color negro y una hoja afilada pero a pesar de eso no había nada especial en la daga.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Una arma que reacciona a tu aura de batalla y tu instinto asesino

-Y¿Qué quieres que haga con esta daga?

-Deberás de derrotar a los kokuchis que se han vuelto locos usando solamente esa daga.

-Pero yo ya tengo un arma. Mi arma es la manifestación de mis poderes como Rei así que ya no...

-Si de verdad quieres volverte una Rei completa, te sugiero que uses la daga.

Después de decir eso, Kurogane chasqueo los dedos y estábamos rodeados de kokuchis enfurecidos. No entendía mucho lo que estaba sucediendo o como esta arma me podría ayudar pero decidí no pensar más y comencé a destruir a los kokuchis. Por más que intentaba destruirlos, los kokuchis no desaparecían pero entonces recordé el consejo de Aya-obaasan sobre como pelear contra los kokuchis. Al pelear, comencé a centrarme en golpearlos en el centro y con ello, el primero de los kokuchis fue vencidos. Yo estaba tan emocionada que quería decirle a Kurogane, pero para mi sorpresa, él había desaparecido.

-Kurogane ¿dónde estás?

-Lo has hecho muy bien Aki, pero para derrotar a tantos kokuchis, vas a necesitar algo más que el entrenamiento de Aya- escuché la voz de Kurogane pero él no estaba en ningún lado.

En ese momento me di cuenta de dos cosas: la primera, Kurogane había desaparecido y la segunda era que habían aparecido más kokuchis que antes. Sabía que si me quedaba ahí a pelear era muy seguro que terminaría destruyendo varios salones así que salí corriendo para dirigirme a un lugar más abierto. Por suerte para mí, los kokuchis me estaban siguiendo y así llegué a la azotea de escuela Mi cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado que simplemente salió corriendo hacia el lugar donde Kei, Aoi y yo solíamos comer nuestros bentos dentro de la escuela pero no importaba al menos la azotea era un lugar bastante grande para pelear.

-Si no te apresuras, los kokuchis atacarán el mundo de los humanos

-¿Porqué estás haciendo esto?- grité enojada- ¿Acaso no ibas a ayudarme para ser una Rei completa?

-Eso es exactamente lo que estamos haciendo- fue lo único que pude obtener de respuesta de Kurogane.

De cada cinco kokuchis que me atacaban, cuatro salían lastimados y solo uno lograba destruirlo y dado que los kokuchis tienen grandes poderes regenerativos, las cosas no estaban a mi favor. Estaba tan ocupada con los kokuchis frente de mí que no me di cuenta que uno estaba preparándose para atacarme por las espalda, cuando de repente, escuché un grito:

-¡Aki!

En ese momento, una katana destruyó al kokuchi que había tratado de atacarme y también me di cuenta de quien estaba empuñando esa katana

-¡¿Aoi?! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¡Esa es mi línea! Cuando fui a tu cuarto no estabas y al llamar a oyaji tampoco me respondió así que supuse que algún tipo de emergencia de Reis debia estar pasado

-¿De dónde sacaste esa espada?- le pregunté viendo la extraña katana y la armadura que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo.

-Kuresame- dijo mientras señalaba una pulsera con una esfera morada en su mano derecha - es de okaasan. Me dijo que es una arma que responde a tu instinto de lucha y que si alguna vez necesitaba una arma contra kokuchis, Rei o Shin podía usarlo.

-Gracias por venir - fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir

-No pensaste que vine solo ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?

-¡Aquí voy!- escuché el grito de Kei y en ese momento un kokuchi que se estaba acercándonos por la espalda salió volando y desapareció.

-¡Kei! ¿cómo es que….

-El amuleto de la suerte de oyaji - me dijo con una sonrisa mientras se lanzaba a destruir más enemigos

Fue entonces que recordé que Kei siempre tenía unos guantes, ya sea que los usara o los mantuviera en su chaqueta de la escuela, nunca se separaba de ellos. Kei había dicho que los guantes eran un regalo de su padre a los que llamaba Arsista. Ahora esos guantes negros había cuadriplicado su tamaño y parecían unos guantes de box color blanco. Kei y Aoi sonreían mientras destruían a los kokuchis y eso me hacía muy feliz, me daba cuenta de que en realidad tenía amigos con los que podía contar.

\- Bien, es momento de acabar con esto y regresar de nuevo a casa- grité con mis fuerzas reanudadas

-Si- dijeron al mismo tiempo Aoi y Kei

Estábamos luchando contra los kokuchis cuando de pronto…...

-Mmm que hermoso ser joven, siempre tan llenos de energía

Me volté y Kurogane estaba acostado en el piso, como si un grupo de kokuchis no nos estuvieran atacando. Nosotros estábamos atacando y destruyendo kokuchis desesperadamente mientras que Kurogane simplemente estaba ahí acostado sin hacer nada.

Kurogane se levantó y se empezó a quitar polvo de su ropa cuando un grupo de kokkuchis estaba a punto de atacarlo entonces, en tan solo unas milésima de segundo,los destruyó una con su katana color negro. Me quedé helada por la sorpresa, el poder que había sentido cuando lo conocí no era nada al que había sentido segundos atrás. Kurogane hizo que su katana volviera a ser un bastón para caminar. Aoi y Kei estaban peleando contra todos los kokuchis que podían.

-Creo que esto se saliendo de control- dijo Kurogane con un tono demasiado tranquilo

-¿Tú crees?- preguntamos los tres al mismo, sin poder disimular nuestro incredulidad ante las palabras de Kurogane

Estábamos rodeados completamente por unos kokuchis enojados además que nos estabamos quedando sin energía necesaria para seguir peleando ,teníamos que idear un plan rápido o de otra forma el enemigo iba a acabar con nosotros.

-¿Qué están haciendo?

Escuché a alguien gritar y esa voz me resultaba muy familiar, la podría reconocer en cualquier sitio….. pero….. no podía ser cierto….. porque esa persona se encontraba en el reino de la luz.

-¿De dónde viene esa voz?- preguntó Kei

En ese momento antes de que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera decir algo, una ráfaga de viento paso a nuestro lado e inmediatamente, una mancha blanca estaba destruyendo kokuchis fuera de control como si solo se trataran de cosas insignificante y hasta que se detuvo, lo vi. No había duda alguna, quien había llegado a salvarnos era Akira, el actual Rey de los Shin.

-¡Akira!-gritó en mi lugar Aoi,el shock no me permitía hablar

-¿Ese es Akira? No puede ser- gritó con sorpresa Kei

Aoi había conocido a Akira cuando era un niño y lo había visto algunas veces desde entonces (después de todo, Kou-ojisan era un Rei )pero Kei solamente había escuchado historias de él de su padre así que era de esperar que estuviera sorprendido.

Akira entonces pareció percatarse de nuestra presencia y se dirigió a nuestro grupo.

-Bueno…yo…- traté de hablar, pero no podía formar palabras coherentes

Akira se veía muy enojado y yo no podía poner mis ideas en orden pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Akira agarró a Kurogane por el cuello y lo sacudió fuertemente

-Teme ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

-Hi, Akira-kun ha pasado mucho tiempo- le dijo Kurogane con una sonrisa pícara

-Kou-nii dijo que algo extraño estaba pasando cerca de Aki pero nunca pensé que tú fueras el culpable

Akira soltó a Kurogane, quien se colocó su sombrero. Ambos estaban parados lado a lado despidiendo una aura que hacia de alguna manera que los kokuchis no se nos acercaran, como si instintivamente pudieran medir su gran fuerza.

-Justo como Kou-nii lo dijo, es muy extraño que aparezcan tantos kokuchis en un solo lugar, así que fuimos a investigar juntos y nos dimos cuenta que había varios hoyos en el límite entre los mundos.

Cinco Kokuchis se dirigieron hacia Kurogane y Aikra pero con un solo movimiento de la espada de Kurogane, se deshizo de ellos.

-Al parecer por la cantidad de poder reunido ,los kokuchis instintivamente se están dirigiendo hacia este lugar para pelear.

Akira nos dio una mirada a mi y a los chicos que nos habíamos movido detrás de ellos con la reja del techo a nuestras espaldas como protección para no caer y apoyo mientras los veíamos con asombro y tratábamos de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora, Akira-kun?

-Yo me voy a quedar aquí, tú vete

Kurogane no dijo nada pero por la expresión de su cara parecía que no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea.

-Kou-nii ya está " haciendo la limpieza" pero no puede cerrar los hoyos en la línea límite

Kurogane se acomodó el sombrero y puso una fugaz sonrisa en el rostro

-Entiendo. En ese caso si me disculpan

De pronto, Kurogane desapareció y solo nos quedamos nosotros cuatro contra un grupo de kokuchis fuera de control. Akira dio media vuelta en sus talones y se dirigió a nosotros.

-Que patéticos se ven chicos tras luchar con unos cuantos Kokuchis

-Hmmph me hubiera gustado ver tu cara después de la primera vez que luchaste con tantos kokuchis- le dijo inmediatamente Aoi, sin inmutarse ni un solo segundo y respondiéndole con el mismo tono de burla que Akira había utilizado.

Entonces varios Kokuchis iban a atacarlo a pero antes de que pudiera decir el nombre de Akira para advertirlo del peligro, en un segundo los destruyó.

-Tienes razón, Aoi yo estaba igual o peor que ustedes la primera vez que me enfrenté a tantos kokuchis, así que aléjense de aquí ahora mismo.

Akira se dio la vuelta y dándonos la espalda nos dio una orden

-Aki, Aoi y Kei salga de aquí ahora mismo yo me encargaré del resto

-Ve Akira y muéstrale a esos monstruos porque eras el peleador más temido de la preparatoria- gritó Kei, aunque su grito no fue tan fuerte como de costumbre, porque estaba cansado y lastimado.

Ni siquiera nos dio tiempo de darle una respuesta porque Akira se dirigió hacia los kokuchis fuera de control. Yo me estaba dirigiendo a las escaleras con un Kei lastimado de la pierna y un Aoi cansado cuando de repente, solté a Kei y sin pensarlo mucho regresé a la azotea donde Akira estaba peleando. Por el rabillo del ojo, Akira me vio de nuevo regresar a la azotea

-Oi Aki ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Te dije que te fueras

-¡No!

-¿Eh?

-No me importa….si mis poderes están completos o no, si soy humana, reí o shin yo quiero proteger a todas las personas que son importantes para mi.

-"No dudaré más: pelearé con todo lo que tengo" pensé estas últimas palabras en mi mente.

Mientras decía estas palabras, sentía como el poder recorría por todo mi cuerpo y sin pensarlo, me dirigí a acabar con los kokuchis fuera de control. Me sentía una nueva persona, con una fuerte aura de poder mientras eliminaba a los después, ya no había rastro de los kokuchis que tanto trabajo nos había costado eliminar.

-¡Genial- el grito de Kei fue tan fuerte que hizo que me volteara y viera a mis dos amigos parados al inicio de la escalera Pero mis amigos no habían sido los únicos que había aparecido: Kou-ojisan y Kurogane habían llegado también

-Kei, Aoi ¿no se habían ido ya?

-Tú debías de irte con nosotros también, si ya lo olvidaste pero de pronto regresaste corriendo a la azotea.

En ese momento, vino a mi mente el momento que me di la vuelta y regresé a pelear, vagamente recuerdo escuchar las voces de Aoi y Kei llamándome.

-¡Eso ha sido asombroso! Has acabado con tantos enemigos tú sola, como si no fueran nada…..oi Aki…. tu mano…..

El extraño cambio de voz de Kei me llamó la atención y mi vista fue a mi mano que estaba señalando Aoi. Me di cuenta que mi mano derecha y mi arma estaban envueltas en un extraño brillo color blanco que poco a poco se estaba calmando y desapareciendo; mi anterior arma había cambiado completamente de era una espada demasiado corta para considerarla una espada larga pero demasiado larga para considerarla una daga; sin embargo, a pesar de la nueva apariencia de mi arma me sentía bien usarla incluso mejor que la hoz que había construido; era como si fuera una extensión de mi propio brazo.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Kei, quien de alguna manera ya estaba parado a mi lado y tocaba con mucho interés mi arma.

-No lo sé- le respondí mientras le golpeaba la mano de Kei que intentaba quitarme mi nueva arma-Parece una espada larga pero no es del todo como la de Kurogane.

-Kodachi

-¿Qué dijiste Aio?

-Así es como se llaman ese tipo de armas

-¡Increíble! -exclamamos al mismo tiempo Kei y yo.

-No por nada soy el aluno número uno en el dojo de okaasan. Conozco todo lo que hay que conocer de armas japonesas

Mi nueva arma llamada Kodachi extrañamente se parecía tanto al arma de Kurogane y Akira. Con una sonrisa en mi rostro y junto con mi nueva y mejorada arma me acerqué a Kurogane.

-Lo logré, Kurogane

-¿Porque lo llamas Kurogane? Su nombre es Shirogane- me dijo Aikra mientras se rescaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza

-¡¿Qué?!

-Aki-chan, esta rara persona es Shirogane, la contraparte Shin de Akira.- me explicó con una sonrisa Kou-ojisan, aunque se veía que Shirogane-san no estaba feliz que lo llamaran "rara persona"

Shirogane se quitó el sombrero e hizo una reverencia ante mí

-Es un honor conocer al rey de los Shin- le dije correspondiendo a su gesto,haciendo una reverencia aunque mucho más pronunciada que la que hice la primera vez que lo conocí.

-¿Acaso no lo conocías antes?- preguntó Kou-ojiisan mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo metía a su boca- Dijiste que has ido al mundo de las sombras.

-He ido al mundo de las sombras pero cada vez que Akira se debe reunir con Shirogane-san no sé porque no quiere que yo lo acompañe.

-Aki ¿quieres decirnos porque no querías que Aki conociera a Shirogane?- preguntó Kou-ojisan, golpeando ligeramente a Akira en el codo

-Bueno…yo….

-Aki ¿porque no le dices la verdad a Aki?- volvió a preguntar Koujisan en tono burlón

-Oyaji debes dejar esa broma tuya con los nombres

-Pero Aoi , Aki suena tan lindo y puedo usarlo con ambos- dijo Kou-ojisan en su tono de voz con el que trataba de imitar a un niño pequeño siendo regañado

\- Que mala suerte tienes, pareces demasiado tanto a Kou-nii como a Aya- le dijo Akira veía de Aoi a Kou-joiisan y viceversa

-¡No nos parecemos!- gritaron Aoi y Kou-ojisan al mismo tiempo

-¿Lo ven? ¡Keigo deja de ponerme esa cara de idiota solo por verme!…no espera tú eres Kei, eres idéntico a Keigo cuando pone su cara de idiota

No pude evitarlo y me puse a reír tanto que inmediatamente tanto Aoi como Koujisan dejaron su pelea y se unieron a mi risa.

-¡Oyagi no es tonto! Observen- de algún lugar dentro de su bolsillo, Kei sacó un poster gigante con la foto Keigo y en letras gigantes Campeón Mundial de peso medio-¿Lo ven?

-Y el que tengas una fotografía en tu bolsillo de él te hace igual o más tonto que él.- dijo Akira con su usual tono para molestar.

-¡Que oyaji no es tonto!

-Eso me recuerda la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a un kokuchi los tre juntos.

-Yo quiero escucharlo- grité emocionada

-Yo también- me siguió Aoi

-Oigan-gritó Kei para detenernos pero Akira ya había comenzado el relato y nosotros no queríamos perdernos de nada

-Keigo fue patético aquellas vez, recuerdo que….

Vi a Shirogane-san y Koujiisan alejarse del grupo e irse a una esquina de la azotea a hablar.

-¿Ya estás satisfecho?

Shirogane sonrió antes de responder a Kou

-Que una Rei no tenga sus poderes completamente despiertos es un problema para todos. Espiándola desde las sombras me di cuenta de su gran fuerza y agudos instintos, de esta manera pude organizar una prueba con la que pudiera ayudar a deshacerse de todas sus dudas para liberar su instinto de lucha.

-Fuimos testigos de como ha eliminado ella sola a tantos kokuchis así que ya no hay nada que preocuparse- dijo Kou mientras exhalaba una bocanda de humo por la boca.

\- Con sus habilidades, fácilmente será capaz de pelear contra los kokuchis y hakuas fuera de control e incluso contra un Shin o un Rei que sean una amenaza para el balance.

\- ¡Oigan chicos!-gritó fuerte Kou quien dejaba la esquina para acercarse otra vez a los chicos-Debo de regresar al bar a trabajar pero mañana podemos hacer una fiesta en el bar antes de que lo abra.

-¡Sí!- gritamos los chicos y yo cuando Kou-ojisan se acercaba otra vez a nosotros

Decidí pararme enfrente de Akira y hacer una reverencia.

\- Gracias Akira a que me mandaste al mundo humano para desarrollar mis poderes -me levanté y entonces e dirigí a Shirogane-san-También debo de agradecer a Shirogane-san por su ayuda. Si no me hubiera puesto un prueba tan difícil, no hubiera logrado despertar mis poderes por completo.

-¿Qué?- gritaron Aoi, Kei, Kou-ojisan y Akira al mismo tiempo con cara de sorpresa

Esa era la verdad, a pesar de que les costara trabajo di cuenta de que

había sido gracias a su ayuda (si eso se le podía llamar ayuda) que ya podía considerarme una Rei completa.

\- ¿Porque no lo confiesas, Aki ? Dile la ya la verdadera razón a Aki-chan de porque la enviaste al mundo humano.Tú no la enviaste a entrenar ¿verdad'

-Yo….

Siempre pensé que Akira me había enviado como castigo para librarse de la Rei incompleta que había creado. Por un momento me me sentí intrigada y emocionada.

-Bueno….- las mejillas de Akira se habían puesto ligeramente rojas.

-¡Ya lo decidí!-gritó Shirogane-san quien en ese momento me abrazó - ¡ a partir de hoy serás mi hija!

-Shirogane-san…me esta abrazando muy fuerte-dije con el poco aire en mis pulmones que me quedaba.

-Eres fuerte, inteligente y muy linda así que serás una "hija" excelente

-Pero…yo soy una Rei….-le dije tratando de señalar la razón más obvia de su extraña petición (no que estuviera en verdad considerando la oferta)

-Eso no importa, con un inshi tan excepcional como el tuyo puedo convertirte en una Shin y entonces…..

En ese momento ocurrió algo muy extraño y es que Akira me tomó de los brazos de Shirogane-san y con sus piernas lo golpeó tan fuerte que lo mandó volando varios metros lejos de Aki me tomó por los los hombros para verlo de frente

-Escucha Aki te mande al mundo humano porque yo quería que tuvieras algo más que hacer que entrenar.A tu edad iba a la escuela porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer y solo hacia cosas que me parecían interesantes.

Kou-ojisan trató inútilmente esconder una risa

-Si Aya escuchara esto seguramente se enojaría mucho- dijo Koujisan en un susurro

-Entonces….-mi voz se estaba volviendo más y más fuerte al igual que los latidos de mi corazón

-Puedes volver al mundo de luz cuando quieras

-Gracias Aki…no, gracias papa- lo dije al instante que me abalanzaba sobre Akira y le daba un abrazo

-¡¿Qué?! - gritó todo el mundo sorprendido

-Lo llamó papa- dijo Aoi con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar

-Si, lo llamó papá- repitió Kei

-Aki, detente- me dijo Akira un poco avergonzado mientras trataba de que yo lo soltara- y ¿Qué es eso de papa?

\- Lo escuché de las chicas de la preparatoria y les pedí que me explicaran que significaba así que después de eso me di cuenta de Akira era mi papá

-Dejando de lado como me quieras llamar - dijo Akira quien de alguna manera se había liberado de mi abrazo y se encontraba dándome la espalda, pues quería ocultar que seguía sonrojado-puedes volver al mundo de la luz cuando quieras, así que ¿qué quieres hacer?

Me quedé viendo a Aki, Kou-ojisan y a Kei. Ya era una realidad que mis poderes estaban completos pero eso no significaba que ya los había dominado por completo.

\- Me quedaré en el mundo humano, quiero seguir asistiendo a la preparatoria con Kei y Aoi.

Akira puso su mano sobre mi hombro y me dio un ligero golpe afectuoso.

-Es momento de que yo regrese al mundo de luz y tú también debes regresar a tu mundo Shirogane

-Aki-chan regresaré a visitarte nuevamente hasta que aceptes ser mi hija.

Yo solo sonreí pues no podía entender lo que pensando Shirogane-san. Al final, solo vi como los dos descendientes directos de la realeza de la luz y oscuridad se alejaban para finalmente desaparecer.

-Bien chicos, es hora de irnos. Ya casi va a amanecer y muy pronto van a abrir la escuela. No queremos que nos encuentren en medio de este desorden.

Yo me volté a ver la azotea y me vi que era a lo que se refería Koujiisan: toda la azotea estaba en mal estado desde el piso destrozado por fuertes impactos hasta varias partes de la reja rota; parecía que había pasado un huracán y destruido todo a su paso.

-¿No tienes algún hechizo o algo para reparar todo este desastre, Oyaji?- preguntó Aoi

En ese momento, Kou-oujiisan, estaba apagando su cigarrillo

-¿Qué estás diciendo? No tengo nada como eso.

-¡No podemos dejar esto así!- gritó Aoi

-…

-¡Oyaji!

-Bye-bye

De pronto, Koujisan dio un salto y desapareció dejándonos nosotros tres solos en la azotea.

Los tres nos vimos entre nosotros y segundos después salimos corriendo, pues no queríamos ser atrapadas por ninguno de los maestros y nos culparan por lo sucedido. La adrenalina hizo que el pie lastimado de Kei y el cansancio de Aoi fueran olvidados mientras corríamos para escapar.

A pesar de toda la experiencia, los tres corríamos felices hacia la casa de Aoi. Ya me podía imaginar lo que iba a pasar al llegar a casa: seguramente Aya-obasan nos estaría preguntando que donde habíamos estado toda la noche y después de explicarle todo nos dejaría ir a dormir y faltar a la escuela. Claro que posiblemente nos pondría por un mes a limpiar el dojo como castigo.

Mis días entonces regresarían a asistir a la escuela, pelear con los bravucones de la escuela, ayudar a la familia de Aoi y divertirme en compañía de mis amigos Kei y Aoi hasta que... llegara el momento para regresar al mundo de la luz.


End file.
